


All cats are grey

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gotta dance with the one that brung you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All cats are grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficbyzee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ficbyzee).



> Spoilers for recent Batman and Teen Titans v3/Outsiders issues. For [](http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/profile)[**ficbyzee**](http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/) in honor of her finally writing birdboys. As usual, the boys are not mine.

He wasn't Robin.

The kid wasn't Superman, either.

Robin wouldn't work with Luthor. That's why Robin wouldn't be able to win this one. Robin couldn't go up against Batman.

Rub against him, maybe. But that was in another country, and besides, the Robin is dead.

Red Hood, on the other hand, danced with the one who brung him, down to leaving the fucking Joker bleeding on the pavement but not actually dead.

If Batman gave a flying fuck, he would've killed the Joker himself.

Maybe next time Superboy would do it for him. When the kid wasn't completely in "BRAAAAAINS" mode, he wasn't that bad company. Better looking when he had hair, but at least he didn't have that spitcurl.

It would make the times he got lonely and came to visit in the middle of the night even more fucked up. At least he was obviously not Lex, who never had shoulders that good.

On the other hand, at least Lex wouldn't call him Robin.

It's not his name, so when he heard it, he pushed the kid -- who goes by Superboy, anyway? -- out of bed, hard, and he bounced back with whatever that power is he's got and pinned Red Hood down without even touching him. "Don't you dare do that to me."

"Don't fucking call me that."

"It's who you are."

"Not anymore, dammit."

In the middle of a different night, the kid woke him up with a kiss like they'd made each other omelettes in the morning in some sunshine-filled kitchen. "I'm trying to sleep here," he said.

"I just wanna talk," the kid said, which was real funny for somebody reaching for his crotch already.

"Yeah, sure." But with his mouth full of cock, it wasn't like he could say "Robin," and he sure as hell knew what he was doing, plus the superpower thing apparently came in handy for stuff like running invisible hands all over somebody.

Afterward he wanted to cuddle, but that wasn't gonna happen. He took "No way" way too hard and went right back to being mopey. A waste of a perfectly good blowjob.

When he came back again, he was all bouncy and affectionate, like it was supposed to be some special thing that he was stalking Red Hood. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"You wanna fuck?"

It wasn't that hard of a decision. "If you call me Robin, I'll stop."

Superboy nodded, earnest like a puppy, and bent over for him easy as you please. Whatever invulnerability he had apparently didn't cover his butt, and instead of saying something dumb he just groaned and sighed until the neighbors banged on the wall and Red Hood said, "Fuck off!"

When the kid had his pants back on, he said, "See you tomorrow," and jumped out the window.

Red Hood thought about Kryptonite and exactly how hard it would be to get Batman's stuff out of the cave, as opposed to asking Luthor for some.

He'd just have to break in naked.


End file.
